Truth or Dare?
by Cassandra S. Lupin
Summary: Everyone at Grimmauld Place is bored, so Ginny convinces Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Remus to play truth or dare! Ships are GinnyHarry and RemusHermione. Please read & review! Rated T only to be safe! Now is... um... semi-abandoned.
1. The Game Begins

Disclaimer: As awesome as it would be, I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, and I'm just jealous.

Chapter 1

**The Game Begins**

There had definitely been more exciting times than this at Grimmauld Place. The only current occupants of the house were Mrs. Weasley, Remus Lupin, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. There was absolutely nothing to do, and the only sound heard throughout the house was the pitter-patter of rain against the dark windows, along with the pages of a book being turned by Hermione.

There was a sudden creak, and the door to the study Hermione had been reading her book in opened.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny greeted her with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I have the most brilliant idea on how to liven things up…"

Hermione tried to not acknowledge Ginny's presence in the room. Last time she went with one of Ginny's schemes to "liven things up" she had ended up with green hair and purple eyebrows for a month. Personally, she had hated the look, but Tonks seemed to think that it was cool.

Ginny scowled. "Fine then, Hermione! I'll just tell the boys my awesome idea and get _them_ to convince you to take part in it!!" She slammed the door and ran upstairs to get the boys.

Hermione gave a small smile. This was probably going to be a _very_ long night.

* * *

"Truth or dare…" Ron asked Ginny and Harry, "What's that?" 

"You haven't heard of truth or dare?!" they exclaimed together incredulously.

Ginny and Harry started to explain.

"It's a popular muggle game, and it's really awesome!"

Ginny continued, "You sit around in a circle and someone will go first, that person will pick anyone else in the circle that they want and then ask them 'Truth or dare?'"

"If they chose truth, you ask them a question and they must answer honestly, choosing dare means they will have to complete whatever dare you give them." Harry finished.

"We can even use some watered down veritaserum to ensure everyone is truthful!"

Ron giggled with glee (**a/n: I just HAD to make SOMEONE giggle with glee!!!**), "We should get Hermione to play! That could be hilarious, and we can get her away from those books for a while!"

"You two should try to convince her to join. Ever since that accidental potions incident where her hair turned green she hasn't listened to anything I have said to her!" the younger redhead pouted.

"Well," said a familiar voice at the door, "If you turned my hair green I would avoid you also."

They all turned to see who had came in. "Hi Professor Lupin!"

The older man corrected them, "Call me Remus! I'm not your professor anymore, am I?" He looked over at Ron and Ginny. " Your mother just left and told me to keep an eye on you all, so try to not set anything on fire, okay?" He looked pointedly at Ginny, causing her to turn red, then turned away to leave the room.

Harry stopped him. "Remus! We were gonna play truth or dare, care to join us?"

"Well…"

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!!!" Ginny yelled, causing Hermione to rush up the stairs.

"What's wrong?"

Ginny said squeefully, "Remus said he would play truth or dare with us!!!"

"I never said I would play!" He defended himself.

"I don't want to play!" Hermione frowned.

Ron looked at them both and grinned, "You have to!"

"NO, we don't!"

"Actually," Harry smirked, "you have no other choice. I put a magical time lock on the door so no one can leave the room for several hours."

This statement earned deadly glares from both Remus and Hermione. Ron and Ginny, however, were applauding Harry's moment of evil genius.

And with a flick of her wand, Ginny pulled five chairs together into a circle.

"Let the games begin!"

* * *

---------------------------------------

**Well, that was chapter 1! This is my first fic, so please be kind and review! I don't really know where I am going yet with this story except for the next few chapters, so feel free to give suggestions. All flames will be used to BURN Fenrir Greyback alive!** **evil laugh**

**Toodles! **

- _Cassandra S. Lupin_


	2. Snape is Freaked Out

To my lovely reviewers- thank you SO much!!!!! It's great to get your encouragement and advice on writing this story! (There are more thank yous to reviewers at the bottom of the chapter… just because I was being lazy and didn't feel like typing them up yet.)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did own it something much worse than avada kedavra would have been used to brutally kill off Bellatrix Lestrange a long time ago.

* * *

Chapter 2

**In Which Snape is Freaked Out**

Ginny, Harry, and Ron eagerly sat down in the circle of chairs. Remus and Hermione exchanged looks of nervousness and followed.

"Before we start the game, everyone has to sign this," Hermione announced after thinking for a moment. She placed a piece of parchment on the coffee table behind her. Seeing everyone's questioning looks she explained, "This is just to make sure that no one tells anyone else what we say or do when we play. Basically, it just means what happens here stays here."

Remus, Ginny, and Ron signed the paper. Harry looked up at Hermione before signing, "How is this going to help? Signing a paper won't do much good."

"Just do it!"

"Okay then!" Harry signed the paper and decided to himself that Hermione must be around that 'time of the month'.

"But why?" he whined, "We're all gonna tell what goes on anyway!"

"Well…" Hermione gave a scary smirk. It was remarkably like one that Snape would have given to frightened small children for his own amusement. "Do you remember Marietta Edgecomb? You'll make her look like a beauty queen!"

"Crap."

"Well, moving on. We all need to take some veritaserum so no one is dishonest with their truths." Ginny passed around the bottle of truth potion. "Now, who wants to start the game?"

"I will!" shouted Ron.

"Okay… Harry! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Ron's face fell. "You were supposed to pick dare! Why did you pick truth?!"

"I picked truth because I'm not an idiot!" Harry laughed, "Just ask me a question already."

"Fine. Who do you like?"

"Um… I kinda started dating your sister a month ago." Harry and Ginny looked at each other and blushed.

"Whatever. You're bound to be better for her than that Michael Corner guy, so you two are okay with me. Just don't be snogging in public or anything or you will be hexed into oblivion."

'Well Ron's taking this a lot better than I thought he would!' Harry thought with a triumphant grin.

It was now Harry's turn to ask. With an evil look on his face he chose his next victim. "Truth or dare, Remus?"

Remus was afraid, v_ery_ afraid. In his nervousness he chose something horribly idiotic. "Dare!"

The words were regretted as soon as he said them.

Harry thought for a moment and quickly decided on a dare. "Write Snape a letter confessing your undying love for him!"

Hermione gasped, while Harry, Ginny, and Ron were laughing their heads off. She knew it would soon be her turn and started looking for escape routes.

Remus thought for a moment and chuckled. "You know, since I played this game with Sirius, James, and Peter so many times as a student, this will be the sixth love letter I've sent him…" The whole room burst out in laughter.

He pulled out a quill and some parchment and began to write.

After completing his dare the letter was read aloud by Ginny. Ron fell out of his chair laughing and turned bright red, Ginny could hardly finish reading the letter because she couldn't breath, Harry was in tears, and Hermione let out an unhealthy amount of giggles and an unseemly snort.

"That… was… bloody… brilliant!!!" Ron announced between laughs.

"Oh, I know." Remus replied with an evil grin. "Now Harry, where's Hedwig?"

* * *

Severus Snape was in a fairly pleasant mood. It may have been raining nonstop outside but that didn't matter to him. He was just happy to not have to be teaching dunderheads that couldn't tell the difference between a wand and a pointy stick! 

Interrupting the silence was a timid knock at the door.

Snape opened it and was surprised to see a small house elf.

"I is Smoopy sir! Here is you letter!" The elf handed him a pink envelope and scampered off to the kitchens.

He read the letter.

_To My Lovely Precious Amazing Darling Sexy Severus Snape,_

_For oh so long I have wished to tell you of my feelings for you! Even though this love will perhaps never be returned, I feel that it is best for me to get these feelings out in the open._

_Since I met you, life seems so much better! Colors are brighter, food tastes better. I was eating some French fries the other day and they were really delicious because I was thinking of you! I love the way that your scrumdiddilyumptious raven black hair catches the light of the dungeon's faint glow. I love the way that you smile, which makes me happier than Pee Wee Herman at a petting zoo. I want to spend every waking moment with you. I hope nothing ever pulls us apart, because I don't know how I would go on living without you. Wild horses and tornados couldn't keep me away from you. Your voice is like a chorus of a thousand quadrillion million angels singing. You're more fascinating than an Indian shaman from Africa with spiders crawling up his arms. I love you more than a fat kid loves his chocolate cake!_

_With __**ALL**__ of my __**UNDYING**__ L**u**R**v**E,_

**_Remus Lupin_**

_P.S.- I love you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Snape blinked. He reread the letter. He blinked again. He reread the letter. He blinked again. He reread the letter. He blinked again. He reread the letter. He blinked again. He reread the letter. He blinked again. He reread the letter. He blinked again. He reread the letter. He blinked again. He reread the letter. He blinked again. He reread the letter. He blinked again.

After finding out that blinking wasn't making the cursed letter disappear, he did what he KNEW would help.

He stole Professor Trelawney's last bottle of sherry.

* * *

Back at Grimmauld place everyone was still hysterical with laughter. 

Finally, Hermione spoke up. "Remus, I think it's your turn…"

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter two. I'm sorry it took me a while to update, I've been babysitting a lot lately and it's just INSANE! In fact, right now it is 3:19am... good thing I'm an insomniac, huh? 

Here are notes to my precious reviewers whom I love because they reviewed:

**Sirius Black's girl14**, **evelynbee**, **MoonNightLover**, & **Actress2b** : I am so glad you like my fic, and I am definitely going to try to update more often!

**mish-vicious** : I'm with you! Who wouldn't want to play truth or dare with awesome Moony? He is awesome!

**XxDoctoRxX** : so... you think my story is awesome? YAY! giggles of glee! you rock! and yes, down with Fenrir Greyback!

**Ezmeralda Silvermoon** : Heck yes, evil geniuses ROCK!

**chelseathomson123 **: YAYNESS! those flames will definitely come in handy!

**imagination-on-the-run** : That's probably what I'll end up doing, but it may not come up until a few chapters later. thanx!

**ILOVERWHPDM** : thank you! and I am positive that this will eventually be a RL/HG story... please don't kill me!! I may bring other characters into the story later though, and Tonks may make an appearance. Wouldn't you just kill me if I paired her off with Ron?! teehee... it's just so fun to be evil!

**Simply Moony Infatuated** : Your review was the first I got and I literally jumped up and down and did the happy dance! Thank you for reviewing and I most likely will use your suggestioins later on!

Everyone who reviews helps me write the chapter faster, and will get an imaginary cookie from me! So PLEASE review!


	3. The Snoggability Factor

Sorry that it took me so long to update, I haven't been around my computer lately! Thank you notes to reviewers are at the bottom!

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, I promise! If I were I would send my awesome reviewers chocolate and flowers!

* * *

Chapter 3

**The Snoggability Factor**

Remus Lupin was no novice at truth or dare. He scanned the room to choose who he would ask. Almost everyone had been involved in the game already, Harry and Ginny admitted their relationship, Ron had asked a question, and he himself had written a lovely love letter to Snape.

"Hermione!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Remus called to the door where Hermione appeared to be trying to blast away the time lock. "Truth or dare?"

"Umm… truth, I suppose." She gave up trying to blast away the door and sat down.

Remus thought for a moment and thought up something that would make her blush. "Who, in this room," pause for dramatic effect, "is the most snoggable?" at this point Remus flashed an evil grin that rivaled Harry's.

Hermione paled noticeably. She muttered a name under her breath.

"I didn't catch that, who is?"

"Fine! I said Remus Lupin was the most snoggable guy in the room!" Everyone looked at her; they were surprised she didn't say Ron. Ron looked like a puppy that had just been kicked.

"Huh?" Remus was at a loss for words. He definitely was having one of those instant ego boost moments, even if everyone else in the room thought what she said was weird.

"Well, you see, I couldn't say Ron, because that would be a lie! He's like my brother, and besides that didn't you see him with Lavender Brown? He was practically eating her face!"

"Do you think I'm hot?" Remus heard himself say. He _really _didn't mean to ask that question, but he couldn't help it. 'Crap,' he thought. 'Now she's gonna think I'm a pervy old man! I'm old enough to be her father!'

Hermione looked very flustered. Forgetting she was under veritaserum, she tried to lie. "N- Yes!" She didn't see that coming, as soon as she realized what she said she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. This was not good.

Remus turned a delightful shade of tomato red. Everyone looked back and forth between the two of them. Harry was a little shocked, while Ron looked sadder than a little fat kid who was just told by a waiter that they were all out of chocolate cake. Ginny smirked; she gave Hermione a knowing look and started plotting out all of the ways she could play matchmaker.

To break the silence, they restarted the game.

"Ron, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Hit on whoever comes into the room next…"

"That's not fair, Hermione! What if it's one of my brothers or someone that comes in?"

"If it's one of your brothers, you don't have to, anyone else that comes in you will have to hit on."

Harry looked kinda confused. "But Hermione, how can anyone get in when there is a time lock spell on the door?"

She explained, "Time lock spells were invented to keep a room locked so whoever or whatever is inside can't get out. They don't prevent any one from coming in to the room. I read about them last year for an extra credit Charms assignment."

"You read too much." Ron decided. "Ginny, truth or dare?"

"Truth! Do you honestly think I would ever pick a dare from you?!"

"Fine. Would you rather kiss Snape or jump off the astronomy tower?"

"Jump off of the astronomy tower, no doubt. Though Remus might prefer kissing Snape…"

"Actually, Ginny, I would take secret option number three: throw SNAPE off of the astronomy tower!"

Everyone erupted into peals of laughter.

Knowing already what Remus's answer would be, Ginny did not hesitate to ask Remus the question. "Truth or dare?"

Remus grinned, "Dare of course!"

"Well," Ginny's eyes glinted mischievously, "if you insist on choosing dare, give whoever you deem has the most snoggabilityness **(a/n: I love making up words! Lol…) **a nice little kiss…"

"I hate you Ginny Weasley."

"That's not very nice."

"Neither was locking me in a room and forcing me to play truth or dare!"

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"Please shut up."

"Okay …"

Ginny looked up at Remus expectantly, along with the rest of the room.

"I still won't do the dare!" Remus said stubbornly.

Ginny thought for a moment and smiled sweetly, "If you don't do the dare, we could always give you a lovely makeover… I was thinking about a purple mohawk, yellow eyebrows, green…"

"FINE!" He stood up in a flash, walked up to Hermione and gave her a lingering kiss, which to his surprised was returned.

Ginny had a triumphant look on her face, and Ron was pouting about being single and how nobody loved him. Harry was the only one who noticed the door open, revealing a very bewildered looking man.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" shouted the confused dude who had opened the door to witness Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger making out.

They all turned to see…

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!!!**

Mwahahahahaahahahahaha… all I am going to say, is that the next chapter is gonna be friggin' hilarious! Aren't I evil? I feel evil… being an evil author is fun, yay!

Here is my thank you notes to reviewers, if you reviewed, you get a thank you note!

**Baby seal, Nessy09**, **CeliaLauna**, **Love Fantasy**, **Lixa Levine**, **The Awesome Kid**, **evelynbee**, **dogluv101**, **Kalison Artor**, **Sirius Black's girl14**, **Bellatrix-Wannabe**, **FmaFan10**, **KiaraMaggie**: i love you all!!!!! Every single one of you gets a free uber-ginormous cookie! I'm happy yall (I'm a Texan so don't strangle me!) like my story! I **SO** love you peoples, and I am glad to be your comic relief!

**XxDoctoRxX**- You rock! Not only did you review, you sent me an email, thus earning youself brownie points! I'm glad you thought my story was funny! And if your family tells you you're insane, tell them that they're just jealous the little people don't talk to them! **I HEART YOU!**

**Ezmeralda Silvermoon**- Thank you! and I think your penname rocks, by the way... have a cookie for reviewing!

**ILOVERWHPD**- Yay! Thanks for reviewing... and it's very nice to know you won't kill me! Have a delicious imaginary cookie!

**MoonNightLover**- Thanks for the review! Yeah, I had thought about Snape figuring it out and knowing it was a prank, but it's fun to torture him like that :) Have a cookie!

**OBsgurl2134**- Your review made me giggle! I'm glad I can make you laugh, thank you so much for reviewing! Have a cookie!

**Patty Hillard**- I agree totally! When she killed off those characters my book gained considerable water damage. Now that the books are finished I've been into fanfiction like crazy! I'm glad you like my story, thanks for the review! Have a delicious imaginary cookie!

**Actress2b**- The marauders rock! Thank you so much for reviewing! Have a cookie!

**Sampdoria**- I'm thrilled you love my story! It's great to make people laugh, thank you for reviewing! have a cookie!

Please, everyone, keep reviewing my story! Reviews encourage me to write the next chapter faster, and they bring a smile to my face!

**TOODLES!!!!**

_Cassandra S. Lupin_


	4. Confessions and Pick Up Lines

Thank you, reviewers! I love you all! I'm sorry it took me forever to update!

Disclaimer: I own nothing... I know, it's so sad!

* * *

Chapter 4

**Confessions and Pick Up Lines…**

They all turned to see an irate Severus Snape.

He yelled at them. "When I got the first five love letters during our years at Hogwarts, I thought it was too good to be true. "Remus Lupin is too smart and beautiful to notice me, this must be a joke!" I thought to my self. After this sixth love note I was overjoyed and decided to admit that I returned these feelings… HOW COULD YOU KISS HER!? I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!!!" He yelled at Remus, and then something weird happened… Snape started to cry.

"Uh…" Remus was scared. Very scared.

Wordlessly Snape sat down in one of the chairs. Now he revealed he was carrying a small paper bag. He reached out and handed it to Remus. He shot a very betrayed look towards him and then gave Hermione a death glare.

Hermione squeaked and hid behind Remus. He hesitantly began to open the bag, afraid that it would blow up. He managed to get it opened and then poured it out gently onto the table.

Everyone looked at what had been inside the bag in amazement.

Out of it fell many things, the bag was apparently charmed so it was huge inside but still looked like a small bag on the outside.

There were red rose petals covering the table, it seemed that Snape was definitely a closet romantic.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Remus asked himself incredulously.

There was also a ginormous bar of chocolate from Honeydukes, a heart shaped box that said "Gourmet Belgium Chocolates", and many chocolate frogs. There was an abundance of M&M's also, which he must have bought at a muggle store.

He found a card hidden beneath the rose petals, and was shocked to see one of those silly love poems everyone hates. He began to read it softly so everyone could hear,

"_The Thief of Hearts_

_Call in the hangman,  
We've a criminal to lynch  
Holler for the Sheriff,  
He's always helped us in a pinch  
Someone find two horses,  
And we'll tear him right apart  
What wrongs did he commit, you say?  
_"_The bastard stole my heart."_

_Make him give it back  
And maybe I'll forgive this time  
Get his solemn promise he'll  
Not re-commit this crime;  
Have him brought before the crowd  
To apologize to me.  
And if he should refuse, by God,  
I'll make him friggin' sorry._

_Okay, now, I've got it back,  
So you can let him leave  
Give him one last lecture  
On how wrong it is to thieve;  
Watch him ride off on his horse  
Across the dusty plains  
Check my pocket for my heart -  
Damn! He's stolen it again!_"

Everyone looked towards the corner where Snape sat, looking sad, and watching them read the card.

"Well," Harry said, "if there was a poem he would send it would be that one."

Slowly, they opened it to show a message written in green ink,

"**Hahaha... got you good :P LOSER!!!**"

Snape saw them open the card and bit his lip, suppressing very un-Snape-like giggles. They finished and heard maniacal laughter, Snape was laughing his face off.

They were definitely not expecting that to happen. After a moment, everyone else started to laugh. Remus still looked a little creeped out, though.

The laughter started to fade a little, and Snape started to try to leave. He had already shut the door though and was now locked in the room with them.

"Crap." Snape had a scowl on his face. "Which idiot had the genius idea of putting up a time lock spell?!"

"I'm the brilliant genius!" shouted Harry cheekily.

"I guess I'll have to stay in here with you dunderheads then. Dang, I needed to go and water my flowers…" Ginny smirked at him, and then remembered something.

She turned to Ron.

He turned whiter than a piece of chalk.

"Um, Professor? Can I tell you something?"

Snape turned around. "Fine then, Weasley. Spit it out."

"I actually meant in private…"

"Well, I'm sorry, but your going to have to say it in front of your friends."

Ron was scared.

"Okay then. I was just going to ask if I could have your number, I seemed to have lost mine."

Snape took a step back. "Maybe you should ask Ginny for your number. She IS your sister, and probably has it."

Ron put on a puppydog face, determined to freak out Snape as much as possible. "But I want YOUR number Professor! Can I even just get a fake number?"

Snape looked around the room trying to find an escape route.

"You must be the reason for global warming," Ron winked at him, "because you're hot."

"Um… Mister Weasley?"

"You must be tired because you've been running through my mind all night!" He continued, gleefully watching Snape's reaction, "Are you an overdue book? Because you've got FINE written all over you!"

Snape sat down, not able to stand. He sneezed. Cursed allergies!

"I would say God bless you, but it looks like he already did." Ron winked at him again.

Hermione, Ginny, Remus, and Harry looked at each other. Ron was having _way_ too much fun with this. They needed to stop this before he was sitting in Snape's lap, even though that would be kind of funny.

Ginny stepped forward, after giving Ron one of her signature 'looks'. She looked at Snape. "Do you want to play truth or dare with us?"

He nodded vigorously, willing to do anything to get away from Ron. He signed Hermione's paper and drank his share of veritaserum without asking anything.

"Okay, it was my turn to go." Remus looked straight at Snape, "Truth or dare, Severus?"

"Since when did I give you permission to call me by my first name?!"

"We are all calling each other by first names! It's much easier to say 'Harry' rather than 'Mister Potter' or say 'Hermione' instead of 'Miss Granger', don't you think?"

"Fine then, _Remus_ and I choose dare."

Remus laughed, "Ah, ever the Slytherin! Well, at the next death eater meeting you go to, convince Voldemort and the other death eaters to gather around the campfire, make smores, tell stories, and sing 'Kumbaya'!

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Sooooo... yeah! There's your chapter four! Next chapter I'm probably going to have them all play truth or dare a little more and then have Snape be summoned to a death eater meeting, although my idea may change completely. I didn't write the poem, it can be found at www. romance love poems. com and the pick up lines come from here www. innocent english. com (copy and paste then delete the spaces). 

Here's my thank yous to reviewers:

**CeliaLauna**- You're from Belgium? That's so cool! (I added the Belgium Chocolates just for you!) Thanks for the review!

**Love Fantasy, Moony's Shady Lady, Obsessed.Otaku.of.America- **Cookies to you! Snape came back and you guessed correctly!

**XxDoctoRxX**- Sure, why not? Eat the brownie points!!! Thanks for the review, and once again, I HEART YOU!

**Sampdoria**, **muzical**, **Ezmeralda** **Silvermoon**, **ohsointricate**, **Mistress** **of** **Darkness**, **Simply** **Moony** **Infatuated**, **evelynbee**- Thanks for yall's reviews! I'm glad you think the story is funny! I live to amuse others. In fact, here's my joke of the day!

**Joke of the Day**  
"There is two muffins sitting in an oven. One is blueberry and the other is banana-nut. But that isn't the point. The first muffin says to the second muffin,"Gee, it's kinda hot in here, isn't it?" The second muffin looks at the first muffin in amazement and yells, "OH MY GOSH IT'S A TALKING MUFFIN!!!"

**MoonNightLover**, **HappeeGoLuckee**, **Baby seal**, **Compleatly Random Dissorder**, **Lixa Levine**, **dogluv101**,** FmaFan10**,** ILOVERWHPDM**,** HRInuyashaFan16**,** Mrs. Touchstone**, **burnette-Ginny93**- I LOVE YOU ALL! I'm glad you like my story, your reviews make me happier than a little kid hyped up on sugar and caffiene! Some of your reviews were hilarious! I read them and most went along the lines of, "Oh no!!! It's a CLIFFIE!", or, "UPDATE! BEFORE YOU DIE!" Well, actually, none of them said 'before you die', but, you get my point. Sometimes I think dear Voldiekins could do more damage by writing a book than using the killing curse. He could write a really good cliffhanger, and then he could abandon the story for a few months!!!

**Nessy09**- I'm sorry you don't like the pairing! I can't really change that, but yeah, I feel sorry for Ron too! If you can think of someone for him to be with I will try to work it into the story... It has to be a girl though because I am not good at writing slash!

**ooosk**- Um... i dunno! You know what, I'll let you think up a name for it and tell me what it is! Thanks for the review, you made me giggle... )

**Mira Black-Lupin**- Thank you so much for your review! Unfortunatly, I do not know how to speak spanish, but hopefully I will be able to learn this year or next in school!

**Sirius Black's girl14**- Yeah, Arkansas is kinda close to Texas...lol. Thanks for the review! Have a cookie!

**Don'tCallMeBones**- Oh, I know EXACTLY how it is to get wierd looks from your mother for laughing, in fact, she gave me one just a few minutes ago! You make yours sound like evil laughter? Awesome... I'm gonna try that next time it happens!!! Thank you for the review, and I'm glad I made you laugh.

Reviewers are awesome. I LOVE YOU ALL! The more reviews I read, the faster the next chapter gets posted! And they also make me jump up and down and do the happy dance! OKAY, now, push that pretty little button that says "Submit Review"!!! You know you want to!

**TOODLES!!!**

_Cassandra S. Lupin_


	5. Author's Note

This is the end… please don't hate me!!! I would have continued with the story but I have had a CRAZY schedule lately, and It's been a long time since the last update (over a year) and I know that my writing style has changed a lot since then.

I want to thank all of the AMAZING reviewers and give them all e-cookies! I LOVE you and think you are just phenomenal!

Here is a challenge for you: WRITE THE ENDING!!!

Have Snape carry out his dare, continue the craziness, learn of dear Voldie's secret love for penguin and the color pink, or whatever you want. =)

If you post the title of your fic in a review I will add it on to this page as soon as possible!


End file.
